


Right beside you

by TabathaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabathaK/pseuds/TabathaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack cares for the love of his life. Jack and Daniel get on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right beside you

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspiration
> 
> I could do worse and you could do better.
> 
> If your heat wears thin, I will hold you up.
> 
> It’s in your spine, like you’ve walked for miles
> 
> I will hide you when it gets too much.
> 
> Beside You by Mariana’s Trench

He looked to his passenger seat at the archaeologist sitting there. It had been close but this time neither had needed to stay in the infirmary. Said archaeologist was staring ahead with unseeing eyes. This one had been hard on both of them. There had been a feud, and needless killing on both sides, with SG-1 stuck between, literally. Jack and Teal’c were on one side with Sam and Daniel on the other. It had put a lot of stress on the team, and in the end neither had been correct. Jack dragged his eyes back to the road. He didn't really want to leave Daniel at his place. He glanced at Daniel again ‘that decides that’ he thought ‘my place it is’ he wonders if he has any food, and yes he has a can of that soup Daniel likes. The turns on the radio trying to stay awake and a song catches his attention. It’s some new song that wouldn't normally interest him.

 

**Tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence. When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles, and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**

 

He glances at Daniel and thinks ‘that’s him alright’. Daniel was mussed and though he’d yet to close his eyes, he looked exhausted. Despite Daniels appearance, Jack couldn't think of any one else he’d rather be with right now.

Jack shook his head and looked back at the road. He should not be thinking these things of his best friend. He’d spent most of the last year fighting this attraction to his linguist.

 

**If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up; and I will hide you, when it gets too much**

 

All he could think about was getting Daniel to his house, fed and into a bed. The man was certainly not going to do it himself. He pulled into his driveway, and walked around to help Daniel out of the car and into the house. The man in question did nothing, as he let himself be led into the house and be put into a chair. Jack tried to get a reaction to see what Daniel wanted to do. “Daniel, Danny.” When he got no reaction, Jack decided eating could wait and helped Daniel upstairs and into the spare room. He stripped Daniel, trying not to notice how gorgeous he looked even so banged up, Put his glasses on the table and put the man to bed.

Then he went downstairs, dragged the can of soup out for later and grabbed a beer. He sat in his living room, in the dark, drinking his beer and thinking about the man in his spare room. He thought about the mission, how close he came to losing Daniel again; not to death, though that thought haunted him often enough, but rather he had really thought that this would be their last mission together. He wondered what would have happened had one side been correct, if it would have ruined them.

The song from the radio came back to him, each and every phrase made him think of Daniel, His Daniel, the love of his life. Jack looked at his empty beer and decided 2 things, he was extremely tired and that he was going to tell Daniel how he felt before the man left this house again. He would just have to bank on Daniel’s good nature to keep their friendship solid, should he be turned down.

He got up leaving in the bottle behind and walked up the stairs. His feet, without his direction took him to Daniel’s side. Watching the man sleep fitfully broke the last of what little resistance he had. Jack stripped to his boxers and T-shirt. Then he climbed in and pulled Daniel against him. There would be no more procrastinating. He’d tell the man in the morning one way, or another. The last line of that song ran through his head as sleep claimed him.

 

**I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you.**

 

 

Daniel woke needing to pee. He also noticed that he was sore, hungry and pressed against a warm body. He tried to see his bed mate, and when he glimpsed short cropped grey hair, he sighed internally. He had to stop getting drunk and going home with strange men who looked a little too much like Jack. He was plotting his get away, with a pit stop at the bathroom, when his memories caught up with him. He hadn't been out last night, and he wasn't sore in the right places to have had fun last night. He reached out, hoping his glasses would be on the table, and put them on when he found them there. The décor in the room hit him; He was in Jack’s spare room, the one he always used. He must have gone home with Jack, not that he could remember much after returning through the stargate.

It would make some of this easier, he had some clothes in the closet for when he stayed over. Now for the two most pressing issues, his bedmate and his need to pee; He shifted to get a proper look at his bed mate. That was Jack alright, but why was he in Daniel’s bed? Deciding that peeing and coffee were necessary, Daniel moved out from under Jack’s arm. He went to the bathroom, and then went down the stairs to make some coffee. He was having trouble with details of the night before. He started the coffee and thought about the mission.

It had been bad from the beginning. Daniel had thought one group of the natives was correct and Jack had sided with the other people. In the end they’d all been wrong and many people had died, and he’d ruined his friendship with Jack, or the thought he had. If Jack had brought him here that might mean he wasn't so mad a Daniel. He couldn't remember much about the base. Just snatches of Janet, the General, debriefing, Jack’s truck, and …A song? He didn't remember asking to leave the base with Jack or to come here, so that did bode well for their friendship. Jack must have thought he shouldn't be alone; he had been very out of it, it was a miracle he wasn't still in the infirmary. The big question was ‘how did Jack end up in his bed?’ maybe he’d had a nightmare.

He made coffee for both of them and went back to the bedroom. Jack was no longer in the bed, so Daniel put Jack’s coffee on the side table and searched the dresser for a pair of sweats. Jack re-entered the room, but stopped in the door way. He was just looking at Daniel, who had coffee in one hand and a pair of sweats in the other.

Daniel just looked back. He wasn't sure what was happening, or what would happen next. Jack pushed off of the doorway, walked up to Daniel and leaned forward to carefully kiss him. Daniel just stood there in shock. Jack acted as though he wasn't fazed in the least, and said “Are you hungry? All I have is soup but it won’t take long to make.” Then he left the room when it became apparent that Daniel would not answer.

 Daniel sat heavily on the bed. ‘What the Hell!?’ He was sure he had not let anything slip the day before, and yet here Jack was, kissing him. Had he missed Jack confessing feelings for him? Daniel was pretty sure he would have been ecstatic enough to remember, but maybe this wasn't his Jack, or was an alternate reality Jack. Daniel shook his head. Working for the SGC had not helped his imagination. He got dressed and retrieved both coffees before retuning to the kitchen. On the way down the stairs Daniel decided that this needed to be dealt with once and for all.

When he entered the kitchen Jack was dressed in sweats as well, and was warming the soup on the stove. “What was that about, Jack?” Daniel asks as he made his way into the kitchen.

 “What was what, Daniel?” Jack turned to face him, “Soup is done.”

“You kissed me.” Daniel was not sure what to make of his friend.  Jack shrugged

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. Here” He handed Daniel his food and went to sit at the table. Daniel followed, slowly, and sat in the chair across from Jack’s.

Jack smiled at him and ate his soup; Daniel follow suit. Not two minutes later, still eating in silence, Daniel nearly jumps out of his skin when Jack puts one of his bare feet between Daniels own equally bare ones. He didn't do anything else, simply rested his foot against Daniel’s. A few minutes after that, he reached out and grasped Daniels free hand in one of his own.

“Jack” Daniels voice was strained and Jack merely smiled at him. They sat holding hand and eating until they were both done. The Jack released Daniel and collected the dishes. Then Jack kissed Daniel and walked into the kitchen. The kiss, though another over-before-it-started peck, rocked Daniel to the core. He had to find out what game Jack was playing. It was unlike Jack to be so cruel to his friends. Daniel got up and entered the kitchen just in time to ogle Jack, bent over the dish washer, and due to the ogling he missed the fact that Jack was speaking. Daniel jerked his gaze up to Jack’s face and waited for him to repeat himself.

“I said, we should talk about the mission, but now, I think it can wait.” As he spoke Jack had walked towards Daniel. He grasped Daniel’s arm and neck and kissed him. This kiss was, very much, the opposite of the previous ones.

Daniel’s body gave into the kiss before his brain could catch on, but when it did he pushed jack away.

“No, Jack. No” Jack had a confused look on his face, but Daniel continued,

“I don’t know what I said last night to make you think…, I don’t want your pity, Jack. Maybe I should just be going home…” He was cut off when Jack suddenly kissed him again, hard, and pushed him back into the counter. His hand was in Daniel’s hair and there was no space between them. Daniel tried to fight his body and Jacks until he realized that he was not the only one severely aroused by the situation. Jack shifted pressing his hardness into Daniel’s.

“This is not pity, Daniel.” Then he took a step back to put a little distance between them.

“But, if you've got another reason for me to stop.” He didn't get any farther before Daniel was back in his personal space and was kissing him. After what might have been an eternity Jack eased the kiss, but didn't let go of Daniel.

There was no way he was letting go now that he had the man.

The End

 

 


End file.
